


A Test of Loyalty

by theghoulmayor



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulmayor/pseuds/theghoulmayor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrington doesn't trust the new addition to the railroad. He has his own ways of getting answers.</p><p>WARNING: Dubious Consent</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Test of Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is also typed on my phone cause I was bored on a 14 hour flight. I posted a prompt on the fallout kink meme site about this and ended up filling it myself. It was hasty writing but I'm posting it anyways. Hopefully someone will enjoy!! :) oh yeah Cora is just a basic sole survivor. Nora got boring so I just made it a bit different lol

Cora never had any trouble convincing anyone of anything. She was a lawyer before the war, and a damn good one at that. She always got her way, whether it be the restaurant she and Nate ate at that night or convincing juries to trust her with a few sentences. The railroad was no exception... Or so she thought.

Deacon trusted Cora from the start, therefore persuading Desdemona with his equally perfected ability to charm. They were very similar people, which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the railroad. Deacon's word meant a lot, and she grew to care for those around her, and they cared for her. The only problem was Doctor Carrington.

  
From the moment Cora walked into headquarters, Carrington had his eye on her. He was a person that has been untrusting his entire life. He gained as much information he can about everyone and everything until he knows with 110% certainty exactly who or what he is dealing with. It's kept him alive and in a position of power. Cora was a wildcard. He had no information to gather other than the lies she's spread across the commonwealth. She was known to gain the trust of her enemies only to betray them later. It was her way of getting what she wanted, and he was not about to let her wreak havoc on the railroad. He had to test her in every way he knew how.

Cora wasn't sure why Carrington didn't like her or trust her. She had retrieved his prototype, effectively secured a dead drop, led a synth to a safe house, and had been honest with the railroad the entire time she was with them. Of all the factions in the commonwealth, the railroad had a mission that she would gladly stand behind. She would die for its cause. Defending the innocent was her job before the war and it wouldn't set right on her conscience if she didn't do the same now. She was doing everything right. What else would she have to do to convince this man?  
Cora once again returned to the HQ after completing another dead drop mission. Carrington met her at the door, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Cora was filled with a sense of dread. What had she done wrong? The look he was giving her sent shivers up her spine, feelings of fear and excitement contaminating her emotions of happiness and contentment prior to her entrance.

Deacon took one look at Carrington and said "I'm out." He knew that look, and Carrington was not a man anyone wanted to piss off.  
Cora walked up to Carrington, confusion showing on her face.

"What's going on?" Cora questioned, eyes flickering to his crossed arms. Her feeling of dread intensified.

"Come with me." Carrington's eyes refused to leave her own. His voice and stern expression were seriously turning her on, but she fought those feelings. This wasn't the time or the place. She could think about them later when she was alone; something she had been doing quite a lot since she started being in Carrington's presence. She had always been a sucker for an English accent, plus he was just so damn attractive. She couldn't help herself when the thought of being fucked on his desk crept up, breathing heavily while holding his intense gaze. She usually liked to play hard to get, but his stare was telling her that now was not the time for games.

"Lead the way." She waved her hand in front of her as a gesture for him to take her to wherever they were going. He held her gaze a moment longer before uncrossing his arms and turning swiftly on his heel. She followed him out through the door the the HQ and into the underground tunnels, lessons her through hallways covered in blood and radioactive material courtesy of the ferals.

He took her upstairs to the steeple of the church, moving gracefully and quickly without looking back at her.  
Her quiet footsteps assured him that she was there, although he knew she would come anyways. He had seen her lingering states from across the round table. He heard the hitches in her breathing when he was giving orders. He heard the soft gasp she emitted upon being confronted. This would be almost too easy. He didn't know if she really had any information to give up, but by the end of this, he would know exactly where her loyalties lied.

He opened the door to the Steeple, holding it open for her and gesturing for her to go through. She walked in after quirking an eyebrow at him. She knew if she asked right now he wouldn't tell her. When she walked into the room, there was only a simple wooden chair, a cot, and a tool box in the corner of the room. She heard the door shut behind her, causing her to jump and look back behind her. Before she could turn all the way around, Carrington was shoving her forwards into the wall.

"Hey what the f-" his hand covered her mouth, one hand holding her wrists behind her back. He had pulled some sort of rope out of his pocket and was tightly binding her hands together. She began to panic. How could she be so stupid? It was obvious he hated her, and she followed him to a secluded room out of lust and curiosity. She was going to die by the hand of a man she fantasized about at night, and he would give no second thought to it.

She struggled against him, but it was useless. He held all the power. He leaned forward, mouth close to her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you unless you make this difficult." Her panic lessened slightly, turning into confusion. What the hell was happening?

She mumbled against his hand, begging him to let her talk. "If I take my hand away, you'd better not scream." She nodded, and his hand moved to her hair, pulling her head back so she was forced to look up at him, head resting on his chest. She grunted at the feeling of her hair being pulled back, and nearly moaned when she looked up to see him smirking. She was getting wetter than she should be during this situation.

"Wh-what the hell is going on?" She choked out, only to be answered by a low chuckle.

"I'm tired of not being able to trust you. I've decided that it's time to see who you really belong to." He spoke quietly, almost in a soothing voice, completely opposite of the way he was acting.

"Who I belong to? What does that mean?" At her question, he pulled her back by her wrists, causing her to lose her footing and fall forwards on her knees, head almost slamming into the wall and a groan being torn from her throat. He bent down so he could talk into her ear again.

"It means... That if you're lying to the railroad, and to me, you're going to regret it by the end of this." He picked her up with surprising strength and carried her the short distance to the chair in the center of the room, setting her down roughly. Before she could get her balance he had already tied her wrists to the back of the chair.  
Shit. Cora knew this was bad. What the hell was he going to do to her if he wasn't going to hurt her? Physiological torture? Was he going to subject her to hours of uninterrupted rambling by Tom? What the hell was going on?

After tying her up, he walked in front of her, kneeling so he was eye level with her. He raised her trembling chin up so she had to look him the eye.

"I've seen the way you look at me, you know. I know what you want." Her eyes widened, heart rate speeding up and her panties growing increasingly wetter. Was this all some sort of twisted sex game?

"I don-" he covered her mouth again with his other hand.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" She let out a high pitched moan behind his hand. She knew she was blushing on every part of her body that was capable. His voice was setting her on fire, the stare he was giving her making it so much. He removed his hand from her mouth, dragging it down her neck and in between her breasts. She wanted this. She wanted this so badly.

"Yes" she managed, her vocabulary reduced to simple words. She was breathing heavy and her pulse racing.

"You'd let me do whatever I would like to you, wouldn't you?" He ran his hand over the inside of her thigh. Cora gasped and words sputtered out of her mouth.

"Yes god yes please jus-" She didn't get a chance to finish.

He grabbed her chin more forcefully and slammed his lips against her own.  
Carrington was methodical. He was driving her crazy with this kiss, moving his tongue against her own expertly. She couldn't help but imagine how amazing it would feel moving inside of her and around her clit.

She was putty in his hands. He could take her right now and she would be ready.  
He pulled back, her head thrusting forward in an effort to keep the kiss going, whimpering when he pulled his mouth away. She expected him to start taking off his clothes or hers, but he didn't. He stood up, removing his hands from her.

He smirked. "Don't make that noise at me. You'll be begging by the end of this. I'm going to make sure you know your place." He removed his tie, giving her that narrow eyed stare one more time before wrapping it around her eyes.

She let out a whimper of protest as he tied it, leaving her blind and completely in his control. She should have been scared out of her mind, but all she felt was pure lust and frustration that he wasn't touching her. She clenched her thighs together in an effort to relieve the throbbing between her legs.

She heard his footsteps behind her, digging through what she assumed was the toolbox. She heard it shut, then felt his thumb running over her lips.

"Anything too tight?" He ran his hand over her cheek in a comforting gesture. She smiled and relaxed a bit.

"No it's all fine." She wanted very badly to say that she would be a lot better if he took his pants off right now, but she figured it wasn't the time.

"If you want out, say so now. If you leave, you'll forfeit all of my trust and I will tell Desdemona that you are not to be trusted with sensitive material. If you stay... I'm going to put you to the test. Tell me now what you want."

She didn't even think about it. "I want to stay. Please touch me," she shakily exhaled. She heard him chuckle, the sound going straight to her core. She felt cloth over her cheek. He stuffed it into her mouth, effectively stopping her from talking. She was in his control.

She wasn't a submissive woman, and she never had been in bed, but holy hell she was rethinking her entire sexual life. She didn't know what kind of test he was talking about, but as long as his hands were on her she did not give a single fuck. He could punch her in the face right now and she would probably thank him.

"You'll regret that if you're working for anyone else." He paused, leaving an unbearable silence in the air, diluted only by her heavy breathing and her heart beat, which she swore he would be able to hear.  
Carrington was rock hard in his pants. He came here with a mission, expecting to be able to go through with this without any personal attachment, but the way this woman was so willingly giving herself to him made him unbelievably aroused. Still, though, he was a determined man. He placed his hands on her upper thighs, thumbs resting unbearably close to her center. He squeezed and she inhaled sharply.

"By the end of this, you're going to be begging for my cock. I'm going to bring you so close to the edge, over and over and over again until you don't think you can take one more touch without coming harder than you ever have in your life. If you answer my questions, that's one step closer to reaching that peak you so desperately crave. Are we clear?"

Cora was not going to survive this. She already felt close to the edge just hearing him talk like this. Her panties were ruined. Hell, her jeans were probably soaked through. She was whimpering already behind her gag. Her head was yanked back suddenly by her hair.

"I said.. Are we clear?" His voice never wavered but it was deeper than usual. He was going to be the death of her.

"Mm hmm" she murmured behind her gag. At her hum of approval, his grip in her hair loosened.

"Good girl. Don't speak unless spoken to." He removed her gag, allowing her to catch her breath.

"Tell me what your mission is."

Cora didn't know how to answer him. Of course she was loyal to the railroad but was that really her true mission? She had to find Shawn, and to do that she most likely had to take down the institute. They had a common enemy.

"To take down the institute," she rasped, voice already refusing to cooperate. She heard him scoff.

"Tsk tsk... You're just telling me what I want to hear aren't you? You just want me to make you come. Not going to work."  
Cora was about to protest when she felt his hands on her waist.

"Don't talk." He punctuated his command by digging his fingernails into her soft flesh. She felt him undoing the buttons of her jeans, slowly dragging her zipper down. Her hips rose up above the chair in an effort for his touch and to help him get her pants off of her. Carrington smirked at her eagerness. He yanked both her pants and underwear off of her in one swift motion, causing her to yelp as the air hit her wet sex. Her legs spread without prompting, inhibitions gone in her lustful state.

Carrington had to take a deep breath to steady himself. He had been with his fair share of women, but this one was something else. It was rare to have a lover get so worked up before the foreplay even started. If circumstances were different, he would be making her come until she passed out of exhaustion. He dropped to her knees in front of the chair.  
The anticipation was making Cora shake. As he pulled her pants and underwear off of her along with her boots. He placed his hands on her knees, spreading her legs even further and inching up between them. Cora whimpered as she felt his shoulders against her inner thighs.

"Tell me, Cora. Who sent you here?" His mouth was so close to her dripping sex. She felt his hot breath over her, causing her breathing to get heavier and another surge of arousal to go through her.

"N-no one I promise I solved the riddles and got here and I heard that you helped synths escape the institute and I thought you could help me an- OH," Cora's babbling was cut short when Carrington leaned forward and slowly licked a path up her swollen lips, purposefully avoiding her clit. Cora's train of thought was lost at the feeling of his hot tongue. She whimpered and panted every second she felt him. He ran his tongue along her sex once, twice, three times, and then pulled away, savoring the taste of her. Cora whined.

"Are you going to betray us, Cora?"

"Fuck. N-no I'm not I promise!" Cora nearly yelled, desperate for him to touch her again.

"I know the human body Cora... I can tell exactly when you're about to come and I will stop. I'll leave you here frustrated, with your legs open and your sweet sex on display for anyone who walks in that door. You'd better convince me. Beg me." Carrington noted how his words were effecting her. His voice aroused her, and he was going to use that to his advantage.

"Please oh my god please. I'm not doing anything against the railroad. Please touch me. Please anything." Tears prickled at the corners of Cora's eyes. She had never experienced this level of sexual frustration, and he hadn't even done what he was saying he was going to yet.

Carrington's lips twitched upwards. He was starting to believe that she was dedicated to their cause, or at least one similar to it. He started to think about how ridiculous this situation was. He should just fuck her silly and let her go. He sighed watching her twitch at the feel of his breath on her sex. He wanted to make her come immediately, but who was he if not a man of his word?  
He leaned forward again, encasing her entire sex in his mouth, tongue delving inside her. Cora was a writhing mess already. The heat of his mouth was enough to drive any woman crazy, but the way his tongue moved inside of her, twirling and massaging her insides in all the right places, was enough to make her scream.  
He moved his tongue up to her clit, gently suckling on it before swiftly drawing circles around it. Her strangled moan told him that she was already close. He moved one of his hands from her thighs to her entrance, thrusting two of his long fingers inside of her.

Cora was losing her mind. She had never felt so good in her life. He was too good at this. She didn't stand a chance, especially after he had gotten her so worked up. He was right in that he knew her body. His fingers curved against her G-spot in no time at all. She felt her orgasm beginning to take over when he pulled away entirely.

Carrington was panting, struggling to keep himself from latching back on to her and finishing the job. God he was going to fuck her senseless when this was over. He thought it may be over sooner than expected.

Cora was openly sobbing now. She still felt his breath on her sex, keeping her on the edge but not giving her enough to go over it. She tried to use her legs to pull him back to her but it was useless. His grip on her thighs was too strong.

"If you tell me who you're working for, I'll let you touch yourself until you come and you'll be able to walk out of here alive." His voice was considerably shakier, letting Cora know that she had affected him, too.

"I- I don't have a-anything to confess," she groaned out. As much as she wanted to come, she wasn't about to lie and say she was working for someone else just to get a quick release.  
Carrington was fully convinced that she was one of them. She had earned his trust, and her pleasure. He returned back to her swollen sex, thrusting his finger back into her slower than before and massaging her clit with the flag of his tongue.

"Oh fuck ohmygod Carrington," she was moaning and thrusting her hips towards his mouth, desperately wanting to come. She was quickly approaching the edge again, hoping to God that he didn't pull away again. Unfortunately, Carrington was not so kind.

She was about to protest again when she felt him reach behind her to undo the ties on her wrists. He quickly pulled the blindfold off of her again, then lifted her from the chair to press her against the wall. His mouth was on hers, both of them groaning and moaning into each other. He pulled her shirt off of her to expose her bare chest. Her shaky hands tried to undo his buttons and failed. He shrugged off his lab coat and then just pulled at his shirt until the buttons popped off. She whimpered, reaching down to tug at his pants, running her hands over the large bulge. He shuddered, letting out a gasp at the feeling of finally being touched. He helped her remove his pants, pulling them down just enough to free his cock. She groaned at the sight. He was long, fairly thick, and curved slightly upwards. She needed him inside her. Now.

Carrington was feeling the same about her. He still tasted her on his tongue and he was desperate to be inside of her wet heat. He placed the head of his cock at her entrance, nearly sliding in without thrusting because of how wet she was. She whimpered at the feeling, pressing her hips forwards so his head entered her. He reached down and picked her up again, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Tell me what you want, Cora." He moved his hips back and forth ever so slightly, teasing her with the head of his cock.

"Please fuck me. I- I need your cock... Please make me come." He let out a breathy chuckle.

"As you wish, Whisper," using her railroad for the first time. Even in the heat of the moment, it made her smile. He looked her in the eyes and thrusted into her to the hilt, watching her eyes glaze over even more and her mouth drop open in pleasure.

"Fuck" both of them said at the same time. He stayed still, head slightly thrown back and eyes closed. She was moaning from just the fullness she felt after all this teasing. She knew she wouldn't last long at all.

"You've earned my trust, darling. Now enjoy the ride." He smirked at her as he pulled out to the head and slammed hard into her. He wasn't about to take this slow. No he wanted her screaming his name so loud they would hear her underground.

Carrington moved her legs up higher, bending her knees over his arms and cupping her bottom with his hands to keep her held up. He pounded her into the wall relentlessly, hard and fast and everything they both wanted. Cora was letting out high picked moans and cries, tears streaming down her face from sheer pleasure. He was so deep inside of her, rubbing against her G-spot with every thrust and his pubic bone hitting her clit every time he lurched forward. She was in absolute bliss and she felt the tension in her stomach coiling at a rapid pace.

"God you're so fucking tight- shit." Her inner walls clamped down on his cock with every thrust. He knew it wouldn't take much more to get her to come. His hands squeezed her ass, mouth going to place open mouth kisses on her neck. She emitted a scream that sounded like a sob, her mouth dropping open as he thrusted into her even faster. She felt the tension in her abdomen climb to an unbearable level.

"Come for me," Carrington grunted out, feeling close himself. Her tightness and heat and screams of pleasure were all just too much.  
Cora didn't need to be told again. All of the tension that had been building broke like a dam. An earth shattering, toe curling orgasm ripped through her body, her vision going black. She was screaming nonsense at Carrington sounding vaguely like his name and random curse words. Her head thrashed back and forth as he continued to thrust into her, prolonging her pleasure. He moved one of his hands up to press down on her lower stomach as she came, increasing her pleasure tenfold. She thought she was going to pass out as he fucked her into the wall.

Carrington was grunting, struggling to continue thrusting into her. She had clenched so tight around him, bringing him to his peak as well. She felt him come inside of her, hearing him let out a loud groan and feeling him nearly lose his balance holding her up. He managed to keep both of them standing, thrusting until they both came down from their unbelievable highs, panting into each other. Once he regained control of his legs, Carrington picked her up and carried her to the bed in the corner of the room. He had come prepared, as he knew somewhere in his head that this woman was not a threat to the railroad. After this session, he knew they would be doing that again.

He kissed her softly before laying down with her. Cora's mind had completely left the building. Her legs were jelly and she was basking in the feeling of being so completely satisfied that she didn't realize she was falling asleep.

When Cora woke up, she was alone in the bed. It took her a moment to gather her bearings, but she soon realized that she was still upstairs. However, she was not bare as she had been when she fell asleep. She was in her shirt and underwear, a blanket resting over her. She smiled at the thought that he cared enough to cover her up after actually fucking her brains out. A shiver ran through her body at the memory. She rose up and stretched, finding the rest of her clothes folded neatly on the floor next to the bed. She put them on and began to head downstairs, stumbling at first because her legs were still weak.

She made her way through the tunnels, getting anxious as she got closer. When she opened the door to the HQ, drummer boy greeted her with his usual friendly smile. She walked over to Carrington's section of the HQ to find his back turned towards the door. She gulped, preparing to face him, having no clue what his reaction would be. She walked up behind him, clearing her throat awkwardly before coming up to stand next to him while he worked on something. He gave her a sideways glance and she saw the corners of his mouth rise upwards. She breathed a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding.

"I think we should tell Des that you need a new code name." She looked at him with a confused stare.

  
"And why is that?" She crossed her arms and smiled at him, fully facing him.

  
He gave her the first full smile she'd seen from him. Putting down his instruments and getting closer to her.

  
"Whisper doesn't suit you anymore." He winked and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, walking away from her to consult with Desdemona.

“Don't worry boss I got it covered,” Deacon slapped her shoulder, pointing at the wall. Her eyes went wide and she blushed when she realized he had changed her name to Screamer on the black board.


End file.
